Sherlock BBC: Fragmentos
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Algo que tenía guardado por ahí...y que creo que es momento de continuar. No hay continuidad... Sólo son fragmentos. Lo que salga, lo que venga.
1. Chapter 1

**Fragmentos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

"Sherlock siempre se sale delante de John como si esa fuera su obligación. Aunque no es siempre, a veces es John quien se vuelve una especie de escudo que detiene a cualquiera que se les quiere acerca.

No suelen decirlo, pero lo saben. A veces no hay necesidad de ser tan obvios, diría Sherlock. Por su parte, John prefiere hacerse el ignorante y evitar las miradas picaras del más alto. Ya bastante tiene con las levantadas de cinta en los sitios del sucedo o cuando le abre la puerta del taxi, aunque estás últimas son escasas... Supone que sólo lo hace cuando se siente medio culpable o algo por el estilo...

Algunas veces trata de pensar en otra cosa cuando sus ojos no dejan de mirar el abrigo, la forma en como ondea, o el cuello levantado. Sonríe imperceptiblemente para sí mismo.

Y sigue caminando esperando que aquello no acabe nunca."

**DC**

**23 de diciembre de 2013.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fragmentos

Por DarkCryonic

"No cree que sea la última vez que este en un lugar como ése. Las alturas siempre le han dado una sensación agradable en la boca del estómago. Es cuando su cuerpo toma el control y maneja las pulsaciones y la fuerza depositaba en sus piernas. Es su cuerpo el que decide si estar allí o dejarse caer.

Algunas veces se sorprende sintiendo que ese no será su final. Mycroft se reiría si escuchara sus ideas fugaces sobre el destino. Los hombres de lógica son tan reales como una aguja atravesando la piel de un brazo. Los hombres de lógica no sienten la necesidad de tener fe en el futuro, más bien trazan caminos que seguir y analizan las entradas y salidas con la mirada fija en los objetivos. Nada de Fe. Eso es para los otros. Los que tienen mucho por perder y nada importante que ganar.

Los hombres de fe se mueven guiados por energías que nunca tendría dentro de el..."

**DC**

**26 de diciembre de 2013**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragmentos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

"No son uno, aunque sean complementarios. No son Uno aunque sepan lo que piensan y completen las frases del otro, menos cuando entienden que matarían a cualquiera que se atravesara en frente de ellos con malas intenciones. No son uno. Nunca tuvieron la necesidad de serlo.

Hay otras formas más idílicas de ser. Ser dos es más importante. Porque así se pueden ver cuando están en diferentes lados del salón. Si fueran uno no podrían disfrutar del color de sus ojos. No son Uno. No serían ellos si lo fueran... Son dos...así pueden tomar sus manos para correr o ver el brillo de las estrellas en una noche alternando con miradas de reojo entre ellos. Así uno puede guiñar y el otro sonreír al mismo tiempo. Si fueran uno sería un gesto ridículo.

No pueden ser uno. No pueden."

DC


	4. Chapter 4

**Fragmentos**

**Por DarkCryonic**

"Su hermano más de una vez le habló de los sentimientos, de los estragos que hacían en las personas, de los débiles que se volvían todos al dejarse envolver por ellos. Así que medio dudando, medio ciego por la infancia, medio ido en el aburrimiento se dejó ir, fuera de ellos, abstrayéndose... limitándose a los menos órganos en su cuerpo. Fueron olvidados, junto con la comida y el sueño. Junto con el cansancio y la nostalgia.

Los sentimientos durmieron hasta que le vio. Supo que era algo importante aunque no entendiera de qué se trataba. Pero no podía estar tan loco. Tan perdido. Aquellos ojos azules y oscuros, aquel cabello rubio y ceniza estaban allí para quedarse en el fondo de su cerebro de la forma más férrea que haya conocido. Y no pensaba soltarle. No lo haría... "

DC


	5. Chapter 5

Siempre le había parecido más etéreo que otra cosa. Aquel color de piel, sus ojos y las cosas locas que salían de sus labios. A veces, también fugaz como el pensamiento que lo movía, o los sonidos que sus dedos rápidos hacían sobre el teclado, todo él era fugaz. Como si fuera aire, fuego y silencio.

No podía evitar quedársele viendo, para cerciorarse de que aún estaba allí y no perdido en algún lugar fuera de su alcance. Y asalta más dudas, más temores… ¿Cómo se puede ayudar a un fantasma? ¿Cómo se le puede ser útil a un ser inhumanamente inmortal?

**-¡John! ¡Té!**

Salta de su sillón antojándosele ridículo. Tan mortal y tan alejado de la sangre misma. No podía ser más intenso, más frío o más Sherlock Holmes. Estaba tan lejos de serle verdaderamente de ayuda, o por lo menos, era lo que creía.

Se le escapaban siempre las miradas de soslayo del otro o las palabras a medias entre disculpas y meditaciones sin son para él.

DC

29-08-2014 22:00:30


End file.
